Turan-Enclave Video Create War
The Tura-Enclave Video Create War is a video create war between The Enclave and Turan Empire, Turan has released their video whilst the Enclave's is still in progress. Turan Empire "Assault" Propaganda Video Sypnosis The leaders of Turan Empire ( ThE-EliteE-EmrE, ChimeranDinos, PolarLab, Little_Devil007, Lewis300199 and Thebruceys) are in a meeting room discussing the Enclave, Chimera then leaves the room to resolute with a chained Bzine, he then interrogates and seemingly executes him with electrocution, he returns to the meeting room, where Hardware enters the room, he is shot by Polar, who then drags him to the execution chamber, where he learns that Bzine had survived his execution, Hardware himself is then killed, Lewis then encounters and kills Owned in a spherial attack, Devil kills an Enclave soldier with a lightning attack, Bzine then encounters Bruce in the meeting room, other Turan leaders enter the room, they, for some reason, begin partying, Bruce then kills Bzine The Enclave "Dark Recluse" Propaganda Video Sypnosis The Enclave Forerunners meet in the meeting room to discuss a possible attack from Turan Empire. They decide to call the leaders of The Imperium and The Resistance for more information and are told that Turan had crossed into Enclave territory. Meanwhile, in a fleet of Turan ships, ChimeranDinos assembles a squad of Turan soldiers to attack the HQ. He is informed that The Enclave have set defenses, and kills the soldier for breaking the news, an Enclave Anti-Air Laser Cannon then shoots a ship from the sky as a warning. Elsewhere in Enclave territory, X_X-Owned- attacks Lewis with a Shun Goku Satsu and hits Lewis into a furnace below. Within the HQ, Owned encounters PolarLab along with Risuthesquirrel. Polar then escapes with smoke, he then reappears to encounter a surrounded Bzine. They attempt to kill him but they are all killed by Bzine's Corkscrew along with Polar. After that, Hardware prepares to launch a nuclear missile at Turan HQ, where ThE-ElitE-EmrE is hiding. The nuke successfully destroys the HQ, taking Emre and his few remaining soldiers with it. Back at Enclave HQ, Chimera attempts to fight Hardware34. Chimera attempts to strike Hardware, who instead lifts off the ground and prepares his Sonic Spiral Attack, which lifts Chimera off of the ground and rapidly spins him until he explodes. Caboose1424563 then finds Thebruceys, who is brutally murdered by Cab's Spine Rip Fatality Outcome The Enclave won the create war through Turan's dropout, the Enclave also usurped Turan's yay count of 15, having won with 17 Legacy ChimeranDinos, creator of the Turan Empire video, had not alerted the Enclave of the creation of the video, and had hid away this fact by not telling any of them when the video was published Hardware34, the leader of the Enclave, is currently creating the response video, during his time creating it, Hardware had noticed that Chimera had claimed he had won, despite the create war not officially starting, as Hardware's video has not been published yet. Lewis tried pointing out that Hardware has taken only a few days longer than Chimera to complete his response. Despite Devil clearly saying that Chimera had been working on the film a week prior to publishing. Thus making Turan's claim false. It is also apparent that Chimera "asked" the Enclave on a war which they "accepted", this is signified as a lie told by Lewis, or a lie told by Chimera. Chimera never notified The Enclave of the create war, and also lied about using the film for film use. The Enclave published their level within the unknown time limit that Chimera had thought of and never told. The Enclave surpassed Turan's yay total, giving them the victory. After their defeat, the Second In Command of Turan, Chimera, accused The Enclave of cheating as Hardware had accidentally yayed his own level despite removing the yay shortly after. Regardless, Chimera believes they were still at a disadvantage despite that disadvantage being removed shortly after. Despite being proven wrong, Turan claim to be the winners and even put The Enclave in their graveyard. Chimera then took a picture of him slapping Bzine. In which Bzine responded by taking a picture of him and Chimera where Bzine was wearing a parody of Chimera's old costume whilst Bzine and Chimera looked like they were in compromisitional positions. Chimera has also sent a total of about 40 messages to Bzine arguing over who won. Bzine later posted a Downfall parody on YouTube where Hitler is informed that The Enclave had won. Chimera's "Deadline" On the final day, ChimeranDinos had created a fake deadline, saying he gave 5 days. He also never gave a specific time, he later claimed at 9:30 AM May 2nd Day 1 (April 28th) - Hardware watches video after discoering it on Lewis' hearted list, begins working on response video Day 2 (April 29th) - Part one of Hardware's response video complete Day 3 (April 30th) - Part two of Hardware's response complete, part 3 begins creation Day 4 (May 1st) - Part 3 complete, level published (4 AM), reaches around 9-12 hearts, Chimera claims to have won Day 5 (May 2nd) - Level gains 17 yays, Chimera claims a made up deadline has ended, deadline ends at 11:59 PM with the Enclave as the victor